Slient Tears Wash Away my Pain
by RealityIsNegotiable
Summary: Autumn is the younger sister of the Curtis boys, she is considered the baby of the gang. The gang would do anything to protect her, even if that means becoming enemies with there only allie, Tim Shepard. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Outsiders, I only own my OC which are Cindy Walker and Autumn!**

I watched as the other kids from my grade play and laugh, while I sat on the hard muddy ground. I use to have lots of friends I could play with at recess but every since my mom and dad died, I became more antisocial. "Hey _Autumn_, you know its recess right? You should be playing with friends. Oh but wait you don't have any." I blinked but I didn't react much to the group behind me. I knew who they were. They were a group of mini Socs, trying to bug me because I was the little sister of three Greasers.

Where I live, there are two groups of social classes, the Greasers and the Socs. Though I am not technically a full Greaser yet, since I am only nine, the Socs considered me one and they want to take me out when I am young, so they don't have to worry about me when I'm older. But because I'm only a kid, it wouldn't look good for them if people saw that they were beating up a little nine year old girl. So, instead they sent there little brothers and sisters after me. "Hey, Greaser I'm talkin to you."

I let out a heavy sign before turning to look at the group of kids behind me; I flinched a little after seeing how much the group has grown since last time. At the head of cult was Cindy Walker, a short, slightly chubby, blonde hair blue eye, Soc. Cindy has always despised me, for reasons unknown to me, ever since kindergarten. Actually I guess I did know why she didn't like me; I think it had something to do with me snubbing her in front of the whole class.

"Okay Aura, you have fun today," Mommy said, while looking at with her loving green eyes. I smiled at my mom for using my nickname.

"But not too much fun, so you won't want to come home in the afternoon," Daddy added in. I, again, smiled at my parents before turning to look at my three older brothers. The youngest of my brothers is Ponyboy, yes that's his real name my dad wanted to be creative with our names. Pony was the only one in my family that I could go to when I needed help going back to sleep after having a nightmare. He would always read me a story then get me some milk from the refrigerator; he would also stay in my room and hold my hand until I was fast asleep again.

Next was Sodapop, he was my one and only partner in crime. If Soda wanted to pull a prank on someone, I was the first person he asked to help him. Of course I always said yes. He almost always took me where ever he went, even if mom and dad said that I couldn't go. He was my best friend.

Last was Darrel, but we all call him Darry. Darry is probably the one I am most close to in my family, besides my mom, he has always been there to protect me. Whenever I get scraped up or if I feel like crying, I go to Darry. He always tries his best to make me smile and laugh again; I once asked him why he wanted me to smile and laugh all the time, he said because my smiles and laughs light up a whole room in the darkest of hours.

"Don't worry, daddy I won't," I said, while giving a toothy grin. "Bye Soda, Pony, and Darry, have fun at school." I ran into the kindergarten building, I turned to look at my family one more time and waved them goodbye. I looked around the room in a quick glance before sitting in the first seat I saw and waited until the bell rang.

"Uh excuse me," an aggravating voice said behind me. I turned to see a group of girls, all blondes by the way, staring at me intently.

"You're excused," I say in the most innocent voice I could manage. Soda told me, if someone said excuse me, you tell them their excused. I heard laughs coming from every side of the room. The girls glared at me before the one, who seemed to be the leader, started to talk again.

"Your. In. My. Seat," the girl said slowly, as if I was stupid or something. I could still see traces of red on her face from my comment. That embarrassed her? I looked on and around the desk for a minute before turning to look at the girl again. "I don't see your name anywhere." The kids around me started laughing again, while the girl in front of me turned bright red.

"Just watch your back. . . .Greaser," she gave me one more dirty look before flipping her blonde hair and walking away.

". . . . Have the scissors, Bobby?" As I returned to reality, I heard the last part of Cindy's sentence and freaked out. I stood up and took off to the other side of the playground. "Don't let her get away!" I outran them pretty fast; I had it in my genes. Just a few feet from the door into the class room, the wind was knocked out of me. I looked up to see Bobby Lowers on top of me, grinning at me. I tried to free myself but Bobby's grip on me only tightened.

"Now, where were we Autumn," panted Cindy, as the rest of her group came running up, out of breathe. I smirked, they were out of breath, and I wasn't. "Aw, aren't we a little too _fat_ to be running so much, Cindy?" Cindy glared at me before talking out scissors, and smiled evilly at me.

"Why don't we give you a haircut," she said "I mean your hair is pretty long Autumn, we'll help you out with that." When she was close enough I spit in her face, and smirked in satisfaction when she squealed. "Ew! That is so gross! Ew! You Greasers are disgusting!" Cindy dropped the scissors and started to wipe her face with the sleeve of her dress. Just as another mini Soc was about to pick up the scissors, the bell rang signaling it was time to go home. Bobby let go of my hands before standing up in anger.

"See you guys, next week!" I said, while backing up "don't fall off a cliff and die; I want to see your _pretty_ faces on Monday." I heard most of the mini Socs growl in anger but they didn't say anything. I grabbed my backpack from the classroom and skipped outside, waiting for Darry or Soda to come and pick me up. After waiting a few minutes, I got bored of waiting for my brothers, so I started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was humming to myself, when I saw a red Chrysler driving up slowly, following my pace. I looked at the car before walking a little faster. I knew they were Socs, hence the nice car. I occasionally would glance back to see that they were still following me, they stayed a little behind me but closer then I wanted them to be. Just as I was getting closer to Greaser territory, I heard a car door slam and footsteps. "Hey little greaser, slow down! We just wanna talk to you!" I looked back and saw four Socs standing by the Chrysler. I glared at them then stuck my tongue out.

"Go back to your own territory," I spat at them. "You know pigs aren't allowed here." The four Socs glared before running at me, with their hands out as if they were trying to grab me. I took off I wasn't going to let them catch me that easy. I was about to cross the line into Greaser territory when I felt someone snatch my hair and throw me to the ground. I cried out in pain as the four Socs came over and smirked at me. The one that looked like he was in charge came and sat on me making sure it took away my breath.

"What should we do to the brat," he asked his friends. I struggled for air as the Socs laughed at my pain.

"Why don't you go jump off a bridge," I thrash. "You'll do the word a huge favor." The Soc that was sitting on me gave me a hard look before slapping me hard in the face. "Paul give me the blade now." The Soc put his hand out as he friend gave him the knife, my eyes widened in alarm. I started to kick wildly hoping I would hit the Soc.

"Hold her down damnit," the Soc on top of me yelled to his friends. "This stupid brat isn't getting away." I suddenly felt more weight being put onto my body. I screamed as loud as I could, Paul put a handkerchief in my mouth, he stuff it in so deep I started to choke. The Soc sitting on my stomach brought the blade up to my neck then I felt a sharp pain, and I felt my tears falling faster. When I was sure the Soc was gonna kill me, I saw him look up then quickly get off me. He and his friends took off; I looked over to see a familiar face.

"Soda," I cried when I took the handkerchief out of my mouth. Soda run over to me and picked me quickly. He hugged me tightly before turning to a boy I never met before.

"Thanks Tim," Soda said. Soda started to walk away when he noticed I was bleeding. His eyes expand, his hand shot up and he started to inspect my wound.

"What'd they do to her," the boy, Tim, asked. He came up from behind Soda and looked me. His brown eyes looked into my green ones before looking at the deep cut the Socs inflicted on me.

"Yeah they cut you up pretty good Aura," Soda said. "Let's get you home before your cut get's infected. Tim followed Soda and me all the home making sure I was alright before he left. Soda opened the front door and by that time I was crying oceans. The cut on my neck was stinging and the blood hasn't stopped. The whole gang was there, with the exception of Dally, they looked up when they heard my shouts. Darry and Pony jumped up from where they were sitting and ran over to me and Soda. Darry took me from Soda then rushed me to the kitchen, the gang trailed behind.

"Shh Aura its okay," Darry tried to comfort me. Darry set me on the counter and went hunting for a rag. I looked up to see the gang staring at me wide eye, Two-bit asked Soda what happened.

"Stupid Socs got to her," Soda explained. "Tim and I saw there were five of them, four were on top of Aura. The fifth one was in the car. The bastards, I could tell they were suffocating Autumn with all their weight on her." By the time Soda was finished talking, the gang were beyond angry.

"I say we jump them on their own turf," Two-bit said. "Hurting a little kid like that, especially Autumn." Two-bit started to pace around the room, until he slipped and fell. I cracked a smile and started to laugh at me. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Hey I brought a smile to the kids face," he said, clearly proud of himself. I giggled again as Two-bit tried to make me laugh by doing something funny, which wasn't really all that funny but they way he tried just brought laughs from me. As Darry was finishing up when I heard the door slam.

"Where is she," I heard someone yell. I jumped off the counter when I saw Dallas Winston walk through the kitchen doorway. He saw me coming and held out his arms from me to jump into. Dally inspected my cut just as Soda had done.

"Hey Dally," Soda said. "How'd you find out?" Dally looked up from me and glared coldly at the ground."

"Tim told me," Dally said. "He said that you and him were walking outside and you saw some Socs close to the borderline. When you went to check it out you saw Autumn was being jumped by them Socs." Dally put me down but then took my hand and led me out to the living room, everyone else followed close behind. I hopped onto the couch, Johnny and Ponyboy sat right by me. I rested my head on Johnny's shoulder as I watched my friends talk.

"Like I said earlier," Two-bit said. "I saw we get 'em back." Dally nodded in approval but Darry shook his head no. My eyes suddenly felt heavy and started to close against my will.

_**A/N**_** I hoped you guys liked this one, and sorry I just ended the chapter like this but it's a school night and I had to get off the computer **


End file.
